


Breaking Point

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew's Past Catches Up To Him, Angst and Feels, Bee and Kevin Make Appearances, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Supportive Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Andrew breaks
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me FOREVER, but I've been too wary to write it. I just, everyone has a breaking point and while I think Andrew's is pretty damn hard to reach, I think he's going to end up hitting it at some point. This is just my idea of when that'll happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave me a comment if you can :)
> 
> Warning: The Self-Harm isn't graphic and I wasn't sure if I should tag this as such, but I wanted to be on the safe side.

Andrew doesn’t know what triggered it. It hadn’t been a bad day, hell he’d been discussing dinner plans with Neil like they do most nights, ignoring Kevin’s scoffs every time Andrew suggested they make something greasy and unhealthy.

He’d been fine until he hadn’t been.

Andrew kicked the bathroom door shut behind him, pressing his back against the wood, and whispered, “Stop it. Stop it, stop right now. Stop it.”

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, horrified by the tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head, muttering, “Stop, stop, stop.” He moved away from the door, gripping the sides of the sink tightly, and glared at his reflection, watching as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Stop crying,” Andrew ordered himself, watching as another tear trailed after the first. “Stop it.” He slapped himself in the side of the head. “Stop.” He hit himself again when another tear escaped, followed by a fourth. “Stop,” his voice cracked and he pressed his palm into his skull, gripping his hair tightly. “Stop,” he whispered, desperate, crouching down so he didn’t have to see his reflection anymore.

“Drew,” Neil called from the other side of the closed door, knocking gently. “You alright?”

A horrible, wounded noise escaped his lips, his attempt at a grunt going to shit, and he heard Neil slowly turn the knob. Andrew scrambled to his feet, rushing towards the door to slam it shut before Neil could see him like this, but he was a fraction of a second too late.

The door opened just enough for Neil to slip inside and when he saw Andrew he shut the door quickly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Kevin hadn’t seen anything. His eyebrows furrowed with worry and he said, “What’s going on?”

Andrew shrugged, his breath hitching, and turned to glare at the wall. “Get out,” he said harshly, cursing himself when his voice cracked.  _ Stop, _ he silently told himself but it did him fuck all.

“Andrew, do you want me to call Bee?” Neil asked quietly, waiting patiently for him to respond.

“I…” Andrew shrugged but then nodded.

“Okay. You just…” Neil’s hand hovered over Andrew’s shoulder, a silent question in his eyes, and he nodded in understanding when Andrew shook his head. “Okay. I’m going to get your phone. You just, you sit here.” Neil moved towards the toilet, shutting the lid, and beckoned for Andrew to sit down, being very careful not to touch him when he moved towards him and sat carefully on the edge.

Andrew leaned forward, gripping his elbows tightly, his forehead brushing against Neil’s stomach. A part of him didn’t want Neil to leave him alone, but a bigger part felt he really should talk to Bee. He felt Neil hesitate, giving Andrew whatever contact he could tolerate, but finally he said, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Mutely, Andrew nodded.

“You’ll be okay,” Neil promised and hurried out of the room. He lied to Kevin, telling him that Andrew must have eaten something that didn’t agree with him and would be in the bathroom for a while, and Kevin murmured something about avoiding gas station burritos.

When Neil returned, he handed Andrew his cell phone and sat on the floor in front of the door, making sure Kevin wouldn’t disturb them. Andrew hesitated for a moment, clutching the phone tightly in his hand, listening to Bee call his name over and over.

He stood up, legs shaking, and slid to the floor next to Neil, one hand gripping his hoodie sleeve tightly. A reassuring presence, even if he wasn’t up to skin on skin contact right now. Neil nodded, curling his hands into fists, and stayed silent.

Andrew pressed the phone to his ear, and whispered, “Bee?”


End file.
